


Shattering Mask

by Bird of Smoke (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Darkness, Family, M/M, Magic, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/Bird%20of%20Smoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HOLD (HIATUS)<br/>Peter Hale has an unexpected encounter and has to think about what to do from now on. Should he let that person help him rebuild what he wants or should he cut himself off even more? And what is Chris Argent´s role in this unpredicted mess?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I own nothing except the young boy, I`m going to reveal his name later on. He is my own creation and I ask you to refrain from using him without asking me first. If there is a fanfic out there similar to this own, then I´m sorry. It was not intended.  
> Also Creter is going to come a bit later. Please be patient with me.  
> I´m trying to update soon  
> And english is not my first language, please excuse my mistakes. I tried my best :D

Darkness was stretching beyond his view. Suffocating. Full of Pain. Nothingness. And then a red liquid started to fall down. At least it seemed to fall down. There was no ground, no heaven, just all-consuming blackness. The red drops landed on his face. Touching his cheek, now red also all over his fingers. Then he registered the scent. Blood. Screams echoed through the darkness. First just one voice, followed by countless others. If he was among them…he couldn´t tell. 

Screaming he woke up. Frantically looking around before he registered that he was indeed in his bedroom. Sweat dripping down his face. His fast beating hard settled down. When suddenly his phone started to ring. Grabbing the device he answered and listened to the other person talking. 

“What do you want, Derek?” 

His nephew was silent for a few seconds before he answered through clenched teeth: “Come to the house. It´s urgent.” Without a word of goodbye he disconnected. 

He stared at the phone for a few seconds before stretching and standing up. Grabbing some clothes on his way out, he left his apartment and went to his car. He liked to think that he wasn´t running as soon as his nephew called but to tell the truth he earned for a family. And Derek was the last one left so he did what he had to do, to invade his nephew´s life. 

Even if it made Derek hate him even more, at least he was present in his life. Sighing he stopped his car before his family´s house. Looking at it always brought bad memories to the surface. He had lost everything in that house and the only thing that remained or more the only person didn´t like him very much. It was pathetic. He knew that he wasn´t a likeable person but could someone really make complaints. The last few years of his life had by far not been easy. 

Sighing again he knocked on the door and waited. Hearing footsteps he stood taller and his trademark smirk settled on his face. Nobody should know how he really felt. The sadness in his heart and the longing for the warmth of a family. His cold exterior was perfect and he wanted it to be that way. He never wanted to show his weaknesses again. And he wasn´t even sure if he still had warmth in his heart or if those feelings were just left-overs of his past.

Derek opened the door and motioned for him to come inside. Next to him stood his boyfriend Stiles. They were a good pair and Peter was happy that his nephew had found someone again after the disaster with Kate. And he had to admit that he liked Stiles, not that Derek would ever want to know his opinion about his relationship. The boy was intelligent and also wasn´t as against him as the others were. They weren´t friends of course but they had a sort of truce. As long as Peter didn´t do anything Stiles would be sort of friendly towards him. 

At the moment he was smiling and it freaked Peter out, even if he didn´t show it. “What´s wrong”, he asked and frowned. “Come on and get into the house. You aren´t going to believe it”, Stiles answered and grinned even more. Totally disturbed Peter got inside the house and went after the two into the living room. There greeted him a familiar sight, Scott and all the other members of the pack were gathered all around the room. Sitting on everything available. 

But something was different, he felt that something wasn´t right. But he couldn´t quite detect what it was. As soon as he stepped into the room all eyes were on him. He shifted slightly from foot to foot, not liking that all the attention was on him when he didn´t intent it to be. And that something wasn´t right was also conveyed through the fact that Chris Argent was in the room. 

Before he could make up his mind and ask, a body flew in his direction and screamed his name. For once his reflexes as a werewolf left him and he was stunned. As he came back he looked down to see a small child, approximately around five or six years old hugging his leg. Stunning green eyes met hostile blue. 

The young boy stopped hugging his leg and stretched his arms in his direction instead. Peter knew what the boy wanted but didn´t scoop him up. Instead he just stared down at him. A whine escaped the child and the look in his eyes became determined. “Peter”, Derek said as he stepped into the room after him. The whine grew louder and a sigh escaped Peter, he gave in and scooped the boy up. Smiling the child snuggled into his chest and purred. A tired look settled into the boys gaze and giving in to the sleep he fell into a deep slumber. 

A collective sigh ghosted through the room. “Finally”, Scott said and rubbed his eyes. “That child is really a handful when he doesn´t get what he wants.” The other occupants in the living room nodded. “Could someone tell me who he is, why he wanted me to hold him, where he came from and most importantly why the hell you thought it was a good idea to drag me out of bed because of this?” 

The others looked around, not really meeting his gaze. Finally Stiles opened his mouth and said: “Well you see....”

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. First moments (or the finding of a name)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter. I really hope you like it. It´s slow going but the story is just starting :D  
> The first name is from a really nice friend. Thank you for all the kudos and such. I´m grateful :3  
> I really don´t know where exactly this story is going but I´m eager to find out.

“It was a totally normal day…well normal as it can be…in this town totally loved by magic-weird-undead creatures and such…anyways where was I…aaah yeah….as I said it was a totally normal morning and I was on my way downstairs to grab a bowl, milk and some flakes. Dude seriously I was sooo hungry after the activities of the night…oh my gosh…forget I said that. I can´t believe I just said that. Stiles-embarrassing-himself-moment for the day. Ok no more distracting thoughts. Ah well yeah…I was just in the kitchen grabbing my favourite bowl-the red one Derek gave me- oh unnecessary information ok. So I was standing there and suddenly I heard noises. It sounded like someone or something was falling to the ground or something. I grabbed my bat-never be unprepared in Beacon Hills-for all I knew it could have been a feral wolf or a green witch or stuff like that. I opened the door-looking badass of course and saw…nothing….nothing at all. Searching around my eyes finally settled on something, for a moment I was glad that I hadn´t imagined the noise. Because I really didn´t want to start getting insane on top of all the stuff that´s happening. As you probably already guessed-being well you- it was of course the sweet little pumpkin in your arms. I got nearer, not leaving my bat behind. I mean-hello Beacon Hills- zombie-kids that would love to bite a piece out of me would not really be so impossible. But he just lay there, asleep, like an angel. For a moment I thought he was dead but then I saw that he was breathing. I scooped him up and brought him into the house. If you were wondering, Derek was not here. I mean nobody with werewolf-hearing could have not heard that noise, right? Right. So I waited for him, the boy slept on the entire time. Derek´s arrival, along with the rest of the pack, woke our sweet little guest. He looked at us and opened his mouth, but we were faster. We wanted to know who he was but he demanded to see you. The only words that left his mouth were: “I want Peter. Give me.” And then he pouted and had a temper tantrum. Smashing things against the walls, screaming and crying. That repeated itself the entire time. It was sooo exhausting, now I fell like I could sleep for days. So to answer your questions: no we don´t know anything about him and we called you because- well he got on our nerves and now he is silent. Thank the heavens and such. I´m actually surprised that he is asleep right now. He slept for a while after all.” 

With that Stiles voice faded and Peter looked down on the young child sleeping in his arms. Sighing again he stood in the room and thought about his options. Before he could say anything Derek interrupted and said: “Don´t even think about turning your back on us. He wants you and he doesn´t seem to be a threat. So you are going to look after him. Understood?” Growling and red eyes undermined his statement. 

Peter looked him in the eyes for a moment, before averting his gaze and softly nodding. He turned around and left the house. Standing before his car he cursed and went back to the house. “I don´t have a seat for him. Any ideas how I should get him home?” 

“I´m coming with you and holding him on the way, ok? He is asleep right now so I don´t think it´s going to disturb him” Stiles said and left the house after pressing a kiss to Derek´s cheek. 

Peter followed and reluctantly gave the boy to his nephew´s boyfriend. It looked like he already had developed slight feelings for the child. He couldn´t deny that he liked the feeling of the body pressed against him, someone who needed his protection. Someone who wanted him. If the story Stiles told him was the truth. But he still wondered why the boy demanded to see him. 

He got into the car and drove to his apartment. Together with Stiles he entered and motioned to his bedroom. “Lay him down on the bed. I think that´s better than letting him sleep on the couch or someplace similar.” 

Doing what Peter said Stiles vanished for a few minutes before he resurfaced smiling. “He is totally sweet, don´t you think? Like a small tiger. Someone you want to cuddle but can also be totally demanding and tiring. Hey his new nickname could be tiger or pumpkin, because he is so sweet. I´m going now, phone me if something comes up.” He smiled at Peter before going to the door. 

Peter nodded and closed the door after him. Looking into his bedroom and seeing that the child still slept he went to clean up his apartment. It was a bit messy and he needed something to keep him from thinking too much. From time to time he looked after the boy but said child slept on and on. 

Evening came and nothing had happened. Peter settled down on the couch, grabbing a book and starting to read. Soon he was lost in the story and didn´t hear the footsteps coming from the bedroom. The creak of the floor boards finally alerted him, cursing himself for letting his attention get distracted so easily. Turning around he meet the gaze of the young boy. For several seconds they just started into the eyes off each other before the child started to squeal in delight. “Peeeteeeer” was the first thing he said. He ran to him and scrabbled onto the couch and into his lap. Setting his book on the coffee table Peter started looking at the child before a small smile settled on his face. As soon as it came it vanished and he was angry with himself. Hadn´t he said before that he didn´t want to show his feelings (weaknesses) again? 

“Who are you”, he asked after a while. Silence had settled over them, the boy snuggling into his chest and purring. 

Sadness flickered over the face of the boy before it vanished, followed by a smile so bright someone could think the sun had appeared in the room. “I don´t have a name. But you can give me one. Will you? Will you? Pleeeeaaasseeee.” Irresistible puppy dog eyes meet his. 

For a moment Peter was stunned. How could he not have a name? Did that mean that he had no family, no one who could have given him a name? And how can someone live for years without having something so important? 

A poking finger interrupted his thoughts and he looked down into the boy´s hopeful eyes. “Ok”, he said softly. “It would be an honour for me to give you a name. Let me think for a moment.” 

Different names came to his mind, it certainly wasn´t an easy task. A name should always fit the person, it was after all for life. “I´m going to give you two names. I think they suit you quite well, I hope you like them.” 

“What are they? What are they? I´m so excited. I get a name, no, no I get two names. How cool is that?” Excitement was easily detectable in the boy´s voice. 

Peter took a deep breath and said: “From today onwards you are known as Samuel Taiga.” 

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Kids, Pancakes and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m really sorry that you had to wait so long for a new chapter. I was really busy the last few months. I try to update regularly from now on.   
> Please remember that english is not my first language. I hope you like chapter 3 and have fun reading :D

“Samuel Taiga. Taiga. Taiga. Saaammmmuuueeelll”, the child said his name over and over again. Tilting his head to the side in an absolutely adorable manner he contemplated the name for a few seconds before a huge grin spread over his face. “I like it. Thank you” And back he was, snuggling into Peter´s chest. 

Peter couldn´t resist smiling at the picture the boy made. After a while of silence he looked down again to see the boy looking at him. Peter wanted to ask him more questions. Wanted to know why the child knew his name and why he wanted him. But he decided against it after a moment´s contemplation. The questions could wait. “It´s already dark outside and we can´t do anything today. So I would say we both go to sleep and tomorrow we go out shopping. You didn´t bring anything with you as far as I know and no boy of mine can run around without being proper clothed. Hale men have style.” He totally overlooked that he just had implied that the boy was his. 

Yawning Samuel agreed and Peter stood up and went to his bedroom. He didn´t want to leave the boy alone in the guest room and sharing a bed wasn´t so bad. In his room he laid the child down and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his night clothes. Deciding that Samuel could wear one of his shirts he helped the boy into it before they settled into the bed and called it a night. 

….

Waking up after a good night’s rest without nightmares was something to be celebrated for Peter. He stretched languidly and was surprised to feel a weight against his body. Memories coming back to him he looked down to find Samuel cuddling against his side. He ruffled the boy´s hair, stood up and went to make breakfast. 

In the middle of making pancakes footsteps alerted him to the child´s presence. He turned around and had to suppress a smile. He was definitely smiling way too often in the child´s presence. But the boy looked absolutely adorable with his bed head and the too long t-shirt 

“Sit down. Breakfast is ready in a few minutes” 

Placing the plate with the pancakes on the table he settled down and both enjoyed their breakfast. Looking up after scooping up the rest of his pancake Peter couldn´t help but stare and groan. He had forgotten what a mess kids could make while eating breakfast. Samuel had somehow decided that the chocolate sauce looked better on his shirt than the pancake. Some of the sauce had also gotten in his hair and was all over his face.

Peter stood up and scooped the child into his arms. Washing the dishes could wait until later he decided and went to the bathroom to get the boy clean again. 

After dressing him into the clothes of the previous day he sat him down in front of the telly and told him to watch TV for a while, while he would clean the kitchen. He had no toys so the TV was his only choice. 

….

Finished with cleaning he and Samuel headed out to the mall to buy everything necessary for looking after a small child. But when they stood before the car Peter remembered that he had no seat for the small boy and driving without one was simply no going to happen. Over his dead body. And wasn´t that ironic if one took into consideration that he had died once already. Burning to a crisp definitely wasn´t the nicest way to go over to the afterlife.

Sighing he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number. 

“Stiles I need your help with the child. We want to go shopping but I have no car seat for him as you know. Would you mind terribly to buy one? Money is no problem.” 

After getting the confirmation that Stiles was on the way over to grab the money before heading out to buy one, Peter kneeled down in front of Samuel. “Slight change in our plans, little tiger. We have to wait until Stiles brings something over for me. Until that we could watch TV or look for something other to do.” 

Little Tiger. Why did he adopt one of the suggestions Stiles made the day before? Why did he even bother with a nickname? But Peter had to admit that the name suited the boy, it was similar to his second name. He also understood that the boy was growing on him and that he could do nothing against it. He was not strong enough to totally shut his emotions out. 

“Ball Game.” 

Torn away from his thoughts by that shout Peter looked at Samuel with wide eyes. “What?” 

“Let´s play a ball game. I alwaaaays wanted to play one. Can we, Peter? Can we? Pretty please with a chocolate chip cookie on top?” 

Puppy dog eyes met his and his defensive walls crumbled as if they were nothing. “Of course we can. But I don´t know if I have a ball in my home.” 

Sadness overcame the boy at the thought of not being able to play. But as fast as it came it went away. A fleeting shadow not able to withstand the full power of the sun. Samuel clapped his hands and smiled. “I have an idea.” With that said he concentrated, which looked totally cute in Peter´s opinion. 

Suddenly light enveloped Samuel. The intensity of the light grew until Peter had to close his eyes. The brightness was nearly painful. After a few seconds he realised that the light had vanished. He opened his eyes again and watched with his mouth wide open as a ball finished materialising in the boy´s hands. The light diminishing with the seconds. Soon everything was totally normal again expect that Samuel had just created a ball out of thin air. 

Magic. That had to be…magic. But magic was…and that Samuel was able to…totally unexpected. And that something supernatural had again happened in Beacon Hills was definitely not a good sign. Even if the boy responsible was as cute as a teddy bear. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Bonding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it´s a really loooong time since I posted a chapter and I have no excuse. Just life, yeah life happened. So I´m really sorry. I have to add that I can´t promise when I can update after this chapter, but I will try to not let so much time pass by.   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Goodbye *wink*

After a few seconds of being totally stunned, Peter shook his head and decided that it didn´t really matter. Because as he thought before that boy was as cute as a button and just couldn´t be something bad. So shaking his head once again Peter looked down at little Samuel. And he should eventually think about shortening that name, a new nickname, like Sam or Sammy. Or he could just use Tiger for the time being. 

“Let´s play, little tiger. What exactly did you have in mind?”

Making an absolutely adorable thinking face once again, Samuel closed his eyes and was lost in his thoughts for a few seconds. His eyes opening and shining with an inner light a beautiful smile hushed over his face. 

“Oh I know. I know. Let´s play fetch. You just throw the bally and I get it, Petey. I wanna run.” 

The time flew by as they played the game together. During that time Peter realized that Samuel was stunningly fast for a little child or a human in general. He wasn´t exactly sure if the boy´s magic was responsible for that but it seemed like the most likely possibility. 

After another ten minutes Stiles came by to get the money and left once again to look for a car seat. They resumed their game and waited for the teenager to come back. During that time no new magic displays happened and Peter decided to delay the questioning to a time were his boy was more settled and had all things he needed. He totally ignored that he didn´t even question himself for the use of that possessive pronoun like last time. 

Stiles turned up once again and after thanking him, both, Peter and Samuel were on their way to the mall. It was a fun car ride as Peter forgot how excited little children could be and he had some problems keeping Samuel in his seat. The little boy was literally bouncing up and down and the ride couldn´t go over fast enough for him as it would be his first time at a mall. 

With a relieved sigh Peter finally turned into the parking lot of the mall, scooping his little tiger up they made their way into the establishment. Browsing through different clothing stores they looked for all necessary items a little child could possibly need. 

“So now we got clothes, toys including a teddy bear and a plush tiger, balls, food, a new sleeping blanket, an adorable tiger costume, a brush, books, but somehow I have a feeling that I forgot something important.” Peter was muttering to himself as they left the book shop. Samuel securely holding his hand. 

A laugh furtively covered by a cough was heard behind Peter. A small snarl escaped him when he picked up the scent of the person behind him and he turned around. Cursing himself for being caught off guard he was astonished to find Chris Argent standing there. 

The relationship between the two was, to say it lightly, not the best. Or with other words Argent hated his guts. A rather unfortunate thing really because the hunter was definitely not bad looking and seemed like a fierce and protective person. Peter liked such qualities and if they were other people they could have had a promising future. But alas they were not and therefore it just should not be.

Sighing once again and trying to dissuade himself from his dark thoughts he looked Argent in the eyes. Expressive eyes really. But that was a thought better not followed. 

“Yes hunter. Do you need something?” 

A smirk flittered over Argent´s face and he shook his head. 

“No, I was just amused by your mumblings and I think I can help you. Did you think about toiletries? I know I always forgot those while shopping for Allison.” 

“Ah I knew I forgot something.” 

With that Peter turned around. Not even thinking about thanking the hunter. And really who would thank a person that hated your guts and was kind of part of the reason you were the person you are today? Also why was the hunter even talking to him? And even helping him for that matter? Because as he established before they were not friends. Not frenemies or fight buddies. They were enemies. 

Suddenly he felt someone tucking at his hand. Looking down at the little boy that was attached to him, he saw that his little tiger seemed to be sleepy. Rubbing his eyes with his adorable little hands. Peter bend down to his height and smiled at him. 

“Are you sleepy, little one? Come on, I´m going to carry you, ok?”

Samuel just nodded and gave Peter a sleepy smile. Peter scooped him up and searched their shopping bags for the blanket he had bought earlier. Pulling the dark red, absolutely soft and comfy blanket out of one of the bags he wrapped his little boy in it and settled him comfortably against his shoulder once again. Then he turned, totally ignoring the hunter who watched him the entire time and left to buy the last few things they needed. 

He didn´t want to think about the hunter and his eyes. Yeah he totally didn´t. Because in his arms he held a treasure of unfathomable worth. An innocent, adorable child with magic who for some reason or another seemed to really like Peter. And who also depended on him. Peter knew himself well enough to know that he needed someone depending on him. That feeling of being needed, of being irreplaceable. And he wanted to focus his entire attention on this one person, on his saviour in a way, and not on a man and a relationship that just couldn´t end happily. 

Finally he had everything he had wanted to buy. His hands full of bags and a child he made his way to his car. It was not easy to open it but in the end he managed it and drove home. Entering his home was liberating. Here he could be who he wanted. At since the moment that Samuel stepped into his life he wanted to be a Dad. To be the good guy in Samuel´s eyes, his hero, as his dad had been for him. 

He didn´t know if Samuel would be staying for a longer period or for the rest of his life, but he certainly hoped he would. And how he hoped. Going to his bedroom he put the child down once again. Shopping had taken up more time than he had originally planned. But, oh well, nothing anyone could do about it. Looking down at the sweet sight of the little boy in the large bed, bundled up in the red blanket and cuddling with the plush tiger, he was once again filled with warmth. 

He bend down, kissed the forehead of his little tiger and left the bedroom. Settling once again on the couch he started to watch a documentary about, to his amusement, tigers in the rainforests. He soon was hooked up on the topic and therefore slightly surprised about the knock on his door. 

Standing up, he stretched, and strode languidly to the door. Opening it he started and couldn´t suppress the surprise that showed on his face as he regarded his guest.

“What are you doing here?”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated :3


End file.
